inazuma_elevenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Valencia112
Hoi, welkom bij Nederlandse Inazuma Eleven wiki! Bedankt voor je bewerking van de pagina Axel Blaze. Laat gerust een bericht achter op mijn overlegpagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Thefall5 (Overleg) feb 23, 2012 18:05 ik wou je bedanken voor het updaten van de pagina vlammen dreun want ik wist zel niet welke move het was Ja, ik zat ook te twijfelen of dat wel ging werken, maar ik denk dat we maar even wisselen en de dub namen gaan gebruiken en de subnamen als verwijzingen op de pagina zelf. [[User:Thefall5| (talk)]] mrt 6, 2012 08:16 (UTC)Thefall5 mag ik wat vragen bij de pagina van neo japan heb jij hun logo in het midden gezet maar hoe heb je dat gedaan Wie ben jij??? Sign je bericht met vier golvjes:Valencia112''sup? mrt 6, 2012 19:27 (UTC) (~~ ~~ zonder spatie) sorry `was het vergeten~~DarkEndou~~ sorry moest zo DarkEndou mrt 6, 2012 19:33 (UTC) ik heb gezegd wat ik vind van template,ik vind ze goed behalve die van de aflevering de groenige kleur vind ik niet zo mooi DarkEndou mrt 7, 2012 18:53 (UTC) ik heb een plaatje gemaakt met wel gode kleuren je kan hem zien bij de nieuwe afbeeldingen sorry die er boven is van mij DarkEndou mrt 7, 2012 19:08 (UTC) ik vind je verandering aan template: aflevering mooi die er boven is van mij(sorry dat ik steeds mijn naam vergeet er neer te zetten)DarkEndou mrt 7, 2012 20:01 (UTC) Ik heb je Admin gemaakt, hoop dat je het leuk vind! Maar ik heb wel wat hulp met de templates nodig... Op een of andere manier haten ze mij... Oh well. [[User:Thefall5| (talk)]] mrt 8, 2012 16:24 (UTC)Thefall5 Invoegen... ;D [[User:Thefall5| (talk)]] mrt 8, 2012 16:32 (UTC)Thefall5 AHAHHA, waarom doet mijn signature het niet... Help? ;D Thefall5 Natuurlijk mag je hem veranderen! Heb je een leuk plaatje / idee? [[User:thefall5|TheFall5 talk]] mrt 8, 2012 18:32 (UTC)Thefall5 Heb je nog dingen die anders/ beter moeten? Want ik heb nu veel vrije tijd ;D Sorry, klikte beetje vroeg... Maar heb je nog verbeteringen/ nieuwe ideën? Want ik hoor ze graag. Thefall5 mrt 9, 2012 15:08 (UTC)Thefall5 Oujo-sama, omdat u erop staat, werk ik nu ook op deze wiki. Ik zou het sowieso al doen, dus ik hoop dat u mijn werk goedkeurt.Valeria112 mrt 11, 2012 16:52 (UTC) Ohh... Arrigatou ;D AAAHHHHHH ik word gek, ik vergat weer signature xD TheFall5 talk mrt 11, 2012 17:47 (UTC) waarom staat er berheerder achter je naam? DarkEndou mrt 12, 2012 17:22 (UTC) Je weet toch dat ik je beheerder heb gemaakt? BTW: Nice pic als logo gedaan ;D Ziet er een heel stuk beter uit! TheFall5 talk mrt 15, 2012 12:43 (UTC) Probleem Foto in sjabloon Bij Morgan Sanders Wil de Foto niet in het Sjabloon Deze hier BartKuppensframe|Morgan Sanders School Namen De namen van scholen moeten Jr. High zijn! Want het gaat om de school. TheFall5 talk mrt 22, 2012 09:17 (UTC) Templates Zou je misschien nog een Hissatsu Tactiek template willen maken? TheFall5 talk mrt 22, 2012 09:37 (UTC) Zou ik graag paar aflevering aanmaken op deze wiki Heee' bedankt dat je je hulp aanbood! Daar zou ik nu graag gebruik van willen maken. Ik wil namelijk weten hoe je een afbeelding in de kolommetje aan de rechterkant kan doen. Ik hoop dat je mij begrijpt xD Alvast bedankt voor de moeite :) Camille Waarom heb je de catogorie gecombineerde team weggehaald Hey ik heb ondekt wat tenmplates is en ik doehet nu ook bij elke pagina , hoop dat je ze nu wel goed vind :P Uhm hai ^^ ik zou graag wat willen vragen, hoe maak je zo'n informatie tabel onder de foto, met de naam, element,team en de rest? alvast bedankt voor de moeite, gr Blossem98 dankje well!!! ^^ Blossem98blossem98~~ Hallo! Bedankt. Ik ben hier gekomen met een missie (klinkt echt serieus nu) om deze wikia wat op te vrolijken en de pagina's wat op te vullen. Ik hoop dat mijn hulp gewaardeerd wordt, en vertel me gerust als ik iets doe wat niet de bedoeling is. Dit is de eerste keer dat ik me in zoiets stort, en ik moet zeggen dat ik het toch best wel leuk vind om dingen aan te passen. Bedankt voor het aanbieden van je hulp, ik zal er zeker gebruik van maken als ik het nodig heb! Groetjes. HI Valencia112 ! =) ik heb de pagina Sword of Fire een stuk opgevrolijkt wil je even kijken of het goed is want dan kan ik het bij meerderen pagina's gaan doen groeten [[User:Shindouswag|'Shindouswag']] Majin Pegasus Arc 'Vandalisme' Toen ik hier net opkwam had je me verteld dat als er iets was, je me graag zou willen helpen, nou hier ben ik dan. Gisteren (30 juli 2012) kwam een anonieme gebruiker langs en die heeft pagina's veranderd (gore opmerkingen en rare berichten toegevoegd, Paul Peabody was compleet veranderd...). Ik heb geprobeerd dit zoveel mogelijk te herstellen, maar deze persoon heeft een pagina aangemaakt, deze pagina droeg de naam, Poepen zo doe je dat. Aangezien het onmogelijk is voor mij om een pagina te verwijderen, en jij een beheerder bent, dacht ik dat jij dat misschien wel kon doen? Ik denk dat het het beste is als die pagina namelijk snel verwijderd wordt. Het slaat namelijk echt helemaal nergens op... Als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel. Dit is de pagina: Verwijder dit alstublieft zo snel mogelijk. Ik heb de naam maar even veranderd, leek me wel het beste namelijk! Met hele vriendelijke groet, Supernovaah (overleg) 31 jul 2012 15:37 (UTC). 'Jouw Waarschuwing' YO!! Bedankt voor het berichtje, Ik wou eigenlijk een ander keer met de tekst gaan beginnen en ik wist het echt over dat met dat sjabloon gebeuren. dus srry ;( PS: Jij ook een prettige 2013!!!! Diederick01 re:RE: Inazuma Eleven wiki in andere talen Hi Hikari! Thank you very much for adding the German Wiki^^ I'm glad that someone finally replied to my message and that you added the Wiki. I'm sorry for asking the wrong Admin but I just asked the first Admin I found. And it's alright that you replied in English. I don't speak Dutch, so I can't expect you to speak German~ Thank you very much again and I also wish you a happy new year^^ SweetHope (Discussion) 30 dec 2012 23:34 (UTC) okeee maar wat kan ik hier doen? Hey valencia, echt cool dat je al zoveel pagina's hebt ge-edit. Monkey-boss (overleg) 16 feb 2013 16:05 (UTC)Monkey-boss Hi INAZUMA11JAPAN (overleg) 2 mrt 2013 12:31 (UTC) Afbeeldingen Hey Valencia, ik vroeg me af of het niet beter is als de afbeeldingen van Mark, Axel en Jude en zo een afbeelding te laten zijn uit de Inazuma Eleven serie, in plaats van de GO serie. Ultradiamond (overleg) 5 mrt 2013 19:11 (UTC) RE: RE: Afbeeldingen Mij lijkt dat een heel goed idee, ik zat er ook over te denken om een tabblad te gebruiken, ik had alleen geen idee hoe. Nog een idee met Tabbber Hey Valecia, ik kwam met het idee dat ook mixi max met een tabblad in het personage sjabloon zou kunnen, denk je dat dat een goed idee is? Ultradiamond (overleg) 6 mrt 2013 17:07 (UTC) Nederlandse Foto's Hey Valencia, ik heb de foto van de hand van god vervangen door een nederlandse foto van de hand van god, en ik vroeg me gewoon af wat je ervan vind. En zo ja, zal ik dat dan ook met de anderen doen? Ultradiamond (overleg) 11 mrt 2013 18:51 (UTC) Sjabloon:Personage Copy paste van de andere wall: Er is een probleempje met Sjabloon:Personage - er staat telkens "Image:" en "250 px." nog bij (zoals te zien oa. op Victor Blade of Arion Sherwind). Zelf weet ik niet hoe ik dat moet fixen, maar iemand van de Engelse chat zei dat het kon maar dan zouden alle pagina's met dit Sjabloon moeten aangepast worden. Is dit erg? o. O of weet je een andere oplossing? ^was wat ik postte, en ik werd hierheen doorverwezen. Ethear (overleg) 22 mrt 2013 16:09 (UTC) Een vraag over beheerder zijn Hey Valencia, ik vroeg me af hoe je op een wiki beheerder / admin moet worden. En ik dacht omdat jij een beheerder bent weet jij dat wel. Ultradiamond (overleg) 6 apr 2013 16:07 (UTC) RE: RE: Een vraagje over beheerder zijn Ik zal het zo aan Thefall vragen, bedankt dat je het even wilde uitleggen. Ultradiamond (overleg) 19 apr 2013 11:02 (UTC) Hey ik heb een Tumblr Account aangemaakt XD Crystalcarpochaos (overleg) 15 jul 2013 12:33 (UTC) SuzushiChaos ^^ jouwe? Crystalcarpochaos (overleg) 15 jul 2013 13:26 (UTC) okay ^^ Crystalcarpochaos (overleg) 15 jul 2013 14:56 (UTC) Vraagje Mag ik Admin worden. Ik ben namelijk best goed met CSS en ik wil deze wiki graag wat mooier maken. IceMaster123 (talk) wiki hallo ik heb een wiki gedaan over yu-gi-oh-gx ik wilde vragen als je die kent alles je kent laat mij een bericht ik heb hulp nodig @ (overleg) 20 okt 2013 09:20 (UTC) Hey, ik heb een vraagje. Hoe zet je een filmpje hierop? Groetjes, Jeroen hallo ok mag je modele doen aub http://fr.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:Saifeddine/Signature@ 16 nov 2013 10:27 (UTC)